


to be loved

by shinsouaizawa



Series: green & yellow [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Child Abuse, Hurt Roronoa Zoro, Hurt Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Post-Thriller Bark, Pre-Sabaody Archipelago, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Sabaody Archipelago, Thriller Bark, Vinsmoke Sanji Needs a Hug, Weddings, Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsouaizawa/pseuds/shinsouaizawa
Summary: Pulling Wado back away from Sanji’s leg he readied her to strike, he heard Luffy and Nami’s cries from behind him as he swung, the blade came to a stop mere inches from his partner’s neck who didn’t even flinch.In fact… this was the closest he’d been to Sanji since their arrival and something in his partner’s eyes caught his attention causing him to nearly drop Wado in the process.He looked dead.Truly and completely dead.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: green & yellow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905427
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @finral

“Up ahead, is that him?”

Luffy let out a happy chuckle before zooming over to the carriage in the distance.

“Hey, Sanji!”

Despite being well aware that the battle was far from over, the swordsman couldn’t help the sigh of relief he allowed at even just the knowledge that his husband was still alive. Turning to Nami he offered a smile.

“I knew he was too stubborn to be dead.”

She nodded.

‘ _CRASH!_ ’

Zoro turned in an instant to see Luffy lying in a heap on the grass, sections of door panel from the coach scattered around him. It was then that he got his first glimpse of Sanji and he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

Sanji had just kicked their Captain.

“Hey! What are you doing, Sanji?!” Nami shouted.

Grabbing his swords Zoro jumped down from their ride and sprinted over.

“Get packing you low-class pirates.”

He stopped dead in his tracks just shy of Luffy.

“Sanji…” Zoro’s tone was low and confused.

It was then that his husband seemed to notice him, his eyes widening, mouth falling open slightly as his body shook lightly before his expression changed back to its indifferent predecessor.

He held out a hand to help up their Captain, carefully pulling him to his feet.

“My name is Vinsmoke Sanji; I’m a Prince of the Germa Kingdom. I’m sorry for keeping it a secret; I thought that it would make you miserable. The difference between our standings couldn’t be clearer; if I stay here I can spend money and use soldiers and servants as I like. Going back to that crappy ship with you and your friends, or staying here and marrying Big Mom’s beautiful daughter, it’s pretty obvious which is a happier life.”

Zoro felt as if he could throw up right then and there.

He’d heard the name Vinsmoke before, the cook having murmured it during those ever constant nightmares he suffered from, he’d even heard a name which he could only presume was that of Sanji’s biological Father and the current occupant of a seat at the front of the carriage. Although his husband had never opened up about anything relating to his childhood, outside of the time he spent growing up with Zeff on the Baratie, it was obvious that the trauma ran deep which is why he found it hard to stand there and listen to such blatant lies.

“Don’t take the note seriously; I won’t go back with you. I can’t believe you’ve come all the way here, thanks for your trouble.”

Sanji’s eyes fell to him.

“Get out of here… I forgot your name.”

Zoro’s anger grew as his body shook in rage.

“Don’t lie to me!” He growled.

“I have nothing more to say to you, now go.”

Reaching out he grabbed his husband’s arm and held it tight.

“You stupid bastard, what game are you playing?! What is this about, Sanji, what are you doing?!”

“Get off me!”

A kick was delivered to the side of his head knocking him back. He managed to find his footing before his hand fell to Wado.

Sanji noticed the action.

“Your little toys won’t change my mind.”

There had to be something he was missing, something that was wrong with this picture. Sanji… no he couldn’t really be saying this; he had to be under some kind of spell, someone on this island’s devil fruit power.

And then… he noticed.

“Where’s your ring?” Zoro didn’t care about his tone, his words barely audible as his voice shook, he only cared about the band that was no longer around his husband’s finger.

Sanji paused for a second before a smirk came to his face and he lifted his hand.

“What that crappy thing? I threw it in the trash where it belonged. As if I would be interested in such a disgusting piece of filth like that. You should see the rings set out for the wedding, such fine gold, the very best us royals can afford, that is the difference between us, here I have material wealth rather than living in squalor on the seas.”

_“Hey Sanji, if I were to propose to you, would you say yes?”_

_The cook’s eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat, a coughing fit followed as cigarette smoke emerged from his mouth in a thick cloud._

_“Where the hell did that come from, mosshead?!”_

_“Well, would you?”_

_Recovered from choking Sanji got to his feet from where he’d been perched on the railing of the Sunny and walked closer._

_“You better have a ring if you’re asking me this.”_

_“Maybe I do.”_

_Sanji scoffed._

_“And when the hell did you go to a jewellery store in Water Seven? I swear if you’ve just found any old piece of crap from one of the Sunny’s nooks and crannies then I’m throwing you overboard.”_

_Zoro smirked before retrieving the ring from his pocket and holding it out to the cook._

_Sanji’s eyes widened._

_“Is that?”_

_“Yubashiri, yeah. She got destroyed by some bastard I was fighting but not all of her got rusted up, I asked Usopp if he could forge what was left of her into a ring and he delivered. I know you’re not a swordsman and that you’re probably gonna’ call me an idiot for even thinking you might like this, but this is what I’ve got so…”_

_Zoro got down on one knee._

_“Fuck, Zoro…”_

_“I know I’m probably not who you expected to be proposing to you, I’m not the smartest man, I have no sense of direction, I’m no cook, and there are probably a thousand people out there who deserve you more than I do, but I can’t help but be selfish because damn Sanji I want to spend the rest of our lives together, so will you make this dumb mosshead happy by being my husband?”_

_Sanji’s face was drowned in tears at this point, the cook scrubbing a hand down his face to remove them before those same perfect hands came to rest on his cheeks, a long kiss pressed to his lips seconds later._

_“Yes you stupid bastard.”_

_Zoro was crying now too._

_“WOOOO!”_

_Their fellow crewmates seemed to be as equally overcome with emotion as they watched from the upper deck._

_Softly taking Sanji’s hand he slipped the ring onto his finger before kissing it._

_“Damn shitty swordsman, we don’t have any money and now I need to buy you a ring.” His now fiancé teased._

Sanji’s expression was painfully neutral.

“If you haven’t worked it out already our marriage is over, thank you for your cooperation but I have no need for you anymore.” He smirked. “You were merely just a stand in, something I could use until I could return home and marry someone of the higher standing I deserve as a member of the Vinsmoke family. I hope you didn’t get too invested.”

Zoro refused to let himself feel the sensation of his heart ripping apart bit by bit with every word that fell from his husband’s mouth; instead he channelled it into rage.

“What is wrong with you?”

“Me? There’s nothing wrong with me I just simply don’t have time for you anymore, the quicker you come to understand that the better. You mean nothing to me so take your little friends and leave before I make you.”

He scoffed.

“I would like to see you try.”

“I’ll help you drive them off.” Spoke up a green-haired guy in the carriage.

Sanji held up his hand.

“Sit back! I’ll send them away.”

Sanji walked closer.

“What do you mean by sending us away, Sanji?” Luffy spoke up.

“Get packing, there is no other meaning.”

The coldness in his husband’s tone was hard to hear.

“I don’t know what made you come, but I appreciate that you took the trouble. Rather than being with you guys who are poor and weak, it would be better to be part of the rich and powerful Big Mom Pirates. I’ll be happier.”

“You’re lying!” Zoro shouted.

But Sanji didn’t even respond.

“I’m not so sure about you becoming the King of the Pirates to be honest; it’s only human nature to jump on the bandwagon.”

“Stop joking Sanji, what are you talking about?!” Nami questioned.

“Then all this time, you’ve been fooling me?” Luffy asked.

“Yeah, that’s right; I’ve actually been looking down on you.”

Sanji’s leg became ablaze.

Zoro’s eye widened.

“I bet you didn’t see it coming so it’s hard to accept; I’ll prove it to you so get ready.” He lifted his leg ready to strike. “Diable Jambe.”

“No, Sanji!”

Zoro gasped as the cook’s foot connected hard with Luffy, their Captain skidding across the grass from the kick before spitting out a tooth as blood gushed from his nose.

“Sanji did you really…”

He didn’t hear the rest of Nami’s sentence as he drew his sword and stood in the path of the next blow, Wado clinking as she made contact with the cook’s leg.

His husband smirked before looking around him.

“Use your haki or you’re gonna’ die.”

“You son of a bitch!”

Pulling Wado back away from Sanji’s leg he readied her to strike, he heard Luffy and Nami’s cries from behind him as he swung, the blade came to a stop mere inches from his husband’s neck who didn’t even flinch.

In fact… this was the closest he’d been to Sanji since their arrival and something in his husband’s eyes caught his attention causing him to nearly drop Wado in the process.

He looked dead.

Truly and completely dead.

“Do it.” Sanji spoke up, even moving his neck closer to Wado’s blade. “Do it!”

“You want me to-.”

“Sanji!” Luffy shouted. “I just wanna’ talk to you, why do I need haki?”

“Luffy he-.” Zoro began but their Captain simply nodded as he too walked closer.

“I’m not going to fight you!” He declared.

It was easy to spot the flash of something true in his husband’s eyes before the anger returned and a growl followed.

“Then go away!”

Sanji launched another attack.

He went to step in but-

“Stay back, this is between me and Sanji!” Luffy ordered.

The hit landed.

Then another.

And another.

And another.

And far too many to count before their Captain flopped to the ground in an unconscious heap.

“LUFFY!” He heard Nami scream, truly terrified.

Sanji slowly turned and walked back towards the carriage.

Zoro growled, gritting his teeth together as he could no longer hold back. Storming up behind his husband he grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him around before punching him hard across the face and following by smashing Wado encased in her scabbard into his ribs causing the cook to double over and expel a splatter of blood.

Breathing heavy he looked at the cook with disgust, his gaze fell to his hand a few seconds later.

He couldn’t help but notice Sanji’s eyes follow his, he was sure he noticed them widen a little in fear of what was to come and the hint of his hand shaking but he didn’t care anymore. Zoro looked at the gold band on his finger.

In the end Sanji had taken a loan from Nami to be able to go out and buy a ring with the cook not finding time to do so until after their experience at Thriller Bark which, at this point, meant that their newest crew member back then Brook had accompanied the second proposal and exchanging of rings (or in this case ring) with a beautiful tune on his violin.

“Zo-.”

He blotted out the near inaudible whisper, not caring for whatever he had to say before he ripped the meaningless object from his finger and throwing it carelessly.

Sanji made no attempt to catch it, the ring hitting against his chest before dropping down into the grass at his feet.

“Enjoy your wedding and your perfect life.”

As he turned his back on his husb- ex-crewmate he noticed that Luffy was once again conscious. Reaching out he tried to pull his Captain to his feet but was met with resistance.

Sanji had already walked back to the carriage in the time he attempted to bring Luffy to a stand, the big cats pulling it leading them off down the road and into the distance.

“WAIT! SANJI!”

He was taken aback by the volume and ferocity of his Captain’s bellow.

“Luffy?...”

“‘Low-class pirate’?! I know you were just saying things that you didn’t want to! Stop lying! Did you think that you could send me away that easily?! Screw that! No matter how many times you kick me, you’re the one… who gets hurt!”

Zoro was shaking at this point and it wasn’t anger causing it.

“Luffy! Why?! Whatever the reason is he can’t do this-.” Nami argued.

“Shut up!” Their Captain silenced in reply.

Luffy was panting in exhaustion but his determination never faltered.

“Our journey… isn’t over yet! I’ll be here waiting! If you don’t come back, I’ll be here, starving to death! You’re the cook of my ship! I won’t eat anything other than what you cook! Even if I get hungry or spears rain down on me, I’ll stay right here and wait for you!”

Zoro’s hand covered his eyes as he sobbed harsh and ugly.

“Be sure to come back Sanji! Without you I… I can’t become the King of the Pirates!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet after the carriage had disappeared into the distance. He watched still as Luffy wandered around, a smile coming to the Captain’s face before he walked over.

“Zoro.”

A hand came to rest on his shoulder before the smile grew even larger.

“Sanji still loves you, don’t worry.”

Zoro scoffed.

“Yeah he really showed it.” He replied sarcastically.

“No, he does, look.”

Luffy motioned towards the patch of grass where Sanji had been bent double after his hit.

Zoro walked over to take a look.

“He took the ring.” His Captain stated.

And he was right.

Zoro’s growl seemed to catch Luffy off-guard.

“That doesn’t mean anything! How can you be okay with this; why do you still believe he’s going to come back to us after everything he said, after everything he did to you?”

“Because it’s Sanji…”

“He can’t treat you like that, you were his Captain.”

“ _Am_ , I _am_ his Captain.”

Zoro shook his head.

“You can’t be serious…”

“And I’m staying right here.” Luffy plopped himself down on the grass and crossed his arms. “I made a promise and I’m going to keep it.”

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe, but he’s nakama and you do crazy things for your nakama, right?”

“Do you remember anything I said after Usopp did the exact same thing back at Water 7, if they’re willing to treat you like that then they can’t just re-join!”

“Usopp had his own reasons and he apologised just like you wanted him to, I’m sure Sanji only reacted like that for a reason too, we won’t know until we get him back.”

“Why do you have so much faith in us?”

Luffy chuckled.

“Because you’re my family, duh.”

Zoro took a breath before taking a seat beside him, laying his swords against the grass.

“What ya’ doing?”

“Well I am your swordsman and your First Mate so it’s my job to look after you; if you’re serious about starving yourself then you’re gonna’ need someone to watch your back, and that would be me.”

Luffy smiled.

“Cool, we can share stories while we wait! Oooh oooh, I know one! Do you wanna’ hear about after you passed out back at Thriller Bark?”

“Not particularly, it’s not exactly a favourite memory of mine.”

“Silly Zoro, how can you have memories of something you weren’t even awake for? No, no, no, I’m not talking about all the fighty stuff; I’m talking about how Sanji didn’t want to leave your side for even a second after he found you.”

He furrowed an eyebrow.

“Wait, Sanji found me?”

“Oh yeah, you were still conscious at that point but only barely. We all woke up and then we noticed Sanji looking all worried before he sprinted off through the woods, when we caught up he was almost hyperventilating. You had your arms crossed and your blood was everywhere, Sanji asked you what happened and you just said ‘ _what happened, nothing at all’_ which was really cool and all but then you passed out and Sanji barely managed to catch you because of his own wounds. Chopper found out afterwards that he’d broken a whole bunch of ribs.”

_Yeah, I wonder how he got those._

"Even though he was injured he insisted that he be the one to carry you and he freaked out every time one of us tried to take you off him. It must have been adrenaline keeping him going but he got you back to the room where everyone had gathered after the fight and Chopper started working on you. Sanji was real worried."

_“Hey Zoro, come on man you’ve gotta’ keep fighting.”_

_Sanji reached out, almost scared that even the softest of touches could hurt his fiancé, and placed his hands on Zoro’s cheeks._

_“Come on you fucker you can’t clock out now, I mean, you didn’t even give me the chance to get you a ring. We still need to get married, and we’re gonna’ spend the rest of our lives together, remember, you said that after we left Water 7 on the Sunny? I need you to be okay, mosshead.”_

_Tears trickled down his cheeks as he lowered his head to press against the swordsman’s._

_“I’d trade my dream of discovering the All Blue just to see you open your eyes again so please…” His tone shook something awful. “Please come back to me, Zoro.”_

Zoro’s eye was wide as his hands shook.

“He really said that?”

“Uh huh.” Luffy nodded.

* * *

Finally finding his composure once again after being overcome by sobs as he rode away to his Captain’s screams, Sanji fiddled with the gold ring in his palm. His own sat safe and sound in his pocket where he’d decided to stash it when he’d first been taken in case they decided to use it against him or destroy it.

And now he had another.

The one he’d presented to Zoro after everything that took place in Thriller Bark.

It hurt to remember those long three days his husband spent unconscious, Chopper’s words about how he was on the brink of death when Sanji had first brought him in, and the term near comatose having scared him to death back then.

It hurt worse to know that Zoro was unconscious because he wasn’t strong enough.

_That should have been him lying there but instead the swordsman had purposely taken him out of the fight so he and he alone would be the one to take on Kuma’s trial._

_He hadn’t even told Chopper about his own injuries and he was once again remembering how fun it was to have a bunch of broken ribs, his last experience of that having been accompanied by a broken back when they’d visited Drum Island._

_Sitting on the floor beside where they’d laid Zoro down wasn’t exactly helping either but like hell was he leaving his fiancé._

_Aside from cooking he’d flat out refused to move from the spot, spending the rest of the time holding tight onto Zoro’s warm hand, or talking about anything at all in the hope that if the swordsman was lucid enough to hear him then he wouldn’t feel like he was alone._

_It was killing him not to smoke, his body shaking from withdrawal but he refused to give in to the temptation for various reasons; one, Chopper had very politely asked him not to around Zoro just in case he had any injuries that he hadn’t found, two, Zoro himself hated the smell of them, and three, it would mean going outside and if he was being honest, he didn’t really want to be on his own right now._

_His head was so loud he felt like he could drown in it, and every time he looked at Zoro he couldn’t not see the literal pints of blood surrounding him. The very little sleep he’d gotten was awash with nightmares of his fiancé dying, it was also hard to settle down into a calm rest whilst the fear of Zoro passing away while he was asleep niggled at his brain on repeat._

_Two small hooves came to rest on his cheeks before a smile came into his view as Chopper wrapped his arms around his neck._

_Sanji smiled softly returning the embrace._

_“Thank you for looking after this idiot.”_

_The doctor nodded before taking a seat in his lap, leaning back against his chest. He tried not to flinch at the weight resting on his ribs._

_“He’s going to wake up, Sanji; he’s too stubborn to leave us.”_

_He nodded._

_Nami walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of Zoro._

_“I have a one-time offer for you.”_

_“Shoot.”_

_“So this treasure that we now have, let’s just say there’s a lot of it and I’m feeling generous.”_

_“I’m listening.”_

_“You can’t get married without a ring, right? So I’ll give you the money for one.”_

_Sanji almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing._

_“Did you get swapped with a different Nami or something, or are the loan rates going to have me paying you back until I’m a hundred?”_

_He couldn’t help but notice the way her expression saddened as her gaze fell to Zoro._

_“I’m not going to make you pay me back, but he doesn’t need to know that.”_

_He furrowed an eyebrow._

_“Why?”_

_“Because he deserves a nice ring and I don’t want you to have to pick something cheaper just because you don’t have the cash. Plus, I overheard Usopp, Robin, and Franky talking about how they were gonna’ pile their money together to help you pay for it and I don’t want them to have to do that; we can afford to pay for it as a ship and I can’t think of anything better to spend it on.”_

_“I still don’t understand why you wouldn’t want Zoro to know that?”_

_“Because you know as well as I do that this idiot refuses to accept help from anyone, if he knows we all paid for it then he’d be torn about accepting it ‘cause while he obviously would never say no to you, there’s no way he wouldn’t feel as if he needed to repay us in some way; it’s better for Zoro to think you’re paying me back.”_

_Sanji exhaled._

_“You’re probably right. Thank you, I really do appreciate it.”_

_“I know you do.”_

_Sanji looked down at Chopper._

_“Hey, did you find the cake I made for you?”_

_The reindeer nodded eagerly._

_“Uh huh, it was delicious! Thank you!”_

_He chuckled._

_“No problem.”_

His fear continued until Zoro had finally awoken.

_“Sanji?”_

_He was helpless to stop the sob which escaped his throat at the sound of his own name spoken by that voice. Arms which were usually so strong but in that moment shook from exertion came to gently wrap around him as he was pulled close against his fiancé’s chest, resting his head against it._

_“Zoro…”_

_A kiss was pressed to his crown as the arms held him desperately._

_“Thank god…” The swordsman’s tone was breathy before he exhaled deeply._

_“Please don’t ever leave me like that again.” He was surprised by how deep that admission had come from the dark pit of insecurities and long-festering self-hatred inside him. No matter how selfish it sounded it was painfully truthful and that read in the expression of his fiancé that followed._

_A hand returned to his cheek before their lips were guided together, Sanji closing his eyes as he soaked in the relief of Zoro being awake._

_Being alive._

_“I’ll never leave you, Sanji.”_

Holding the ring tight he felt the tears coming back once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy lay on his back on the grass, hands behind his head as he gazed up at the clouds slowly moving across the sky. It had been half a day since the fight with Sanji and the swordsman had still yet to leave his side just as promised. He turned to his First Mate and landed a soft punch to his arm.

“Zoro I’m borrrrrrrred, let’s talk some more.”

“Luffy…”

“So we left Thriller Bark and we hid the Sunny on the far side of that nearby island for a few days just to make sure no one was on our trail; that’s where Sanji bought your ring, right?”

The swordsman nodded.

“Your wedding was sooooo cool! We had that big feast, and Brook played Binks’ Sake for your first dance on the lawn, and everyone was really happy.”

“And the cook cried.” Zoro added with a smirk.

“You did too!” Luffy chuckled.

* * *

_Sanji had spent the night in the girls’ bedroom after Nami and Robin had insisted on keeping the tradition of the couple not seeing each other the night before the wedding. They’d ended up sharing a bed to free up one for him and my god a mattress was so much more comfortable then a damn hammock, why the hell did Franky design their bedroom so damn frugally?_

_Anyway, as the morning arrived Nami had fetched his suit as well as a flower to place in the pocket of his jacket before hurrying off to be ready for the ceremony._

_Chopper had entered after that with a basket of leaves from Nami’s tangerine trees which clearly were a stand-in for confetti they didn’t have and rice he flat-out refused to waste._

_“You ready Sanji?” The cute little voice had asked._

_He replied with a nod before exiting the room._

_Zoro was there waiting for him as he did, a smile coming to the swordsman's face before he offered his hand._

_Sanji linked his arm before they slowly began to walk down the ‘aisle’ across the lawn as Brook and Franky played an accompaniment and Chopper threw the leaves as their flower boy._

_Luffy was waiting for them at the ‘altar’ his script written on his hand._

_“We are gathered here today to celebrate two of our amazing friends falling in love.” Their Captain began._

_The other straw hats had all come to stand alongside the aisle, each of them at a different stage of being close to tears._

_“Even though you had your doubts I’m honoured that you let me be the one to marry the two of you and your trust won’t be misplaced.”_

_“Oh Luffy…” Nami’s soft voice spoke up with a smile as she wiped at her eyes._

_“You’re doing amazing.” Sanji added._

_Luffy nodded before continuing._

_“Since the two of you first met back at the Baratie you’ve been together on many an adventure across the Blues and the Grandline. We all had the privilege of watching your love for each other grow with each day that passed and your bond as soulmates strengthen with it. You found each other through coincidence but it’s almost as if you were destined to be together because you’re just too perfect a fit for one another. So, Zoro, if you would like to say your vows for Sanji.”_

_Zoro’s lips shook as he squeezed his hand._

_“Sanji, Luffy found me tied up in a military post just waiting for the day they killed me. I had nothing; no family, no friends, no will to live, nothing; and then I met you and suddenly I had this warmth inside me that I’d never felt before. Your light guided me from the dark I’d been trapped in and you made me see that there was a whole world out there that we could explore together. The very first time you kissed me I never wanted to let you go ever again, I knew I was in love right then and there.”_

_He took a breath._

_Sanji’s shaking hand was over his mouth._

_“You have my heart for eternity, thank you for showing me how to love.”_

_A sob escaped his fiancé’s lips._

_“Oh, Zoro…”_

_Luffy smiled._

_“And Sanji?”_

_The cook cleared his throat._

_“Until I met Luffy the concept of discovering the All Blue was just a fantasy between myself and my old man. I helped run his restaurant but that was his dream not mine. Then you showed up and challenged some idiot with a giant sword and damn nearly got yourself killed. I thought you were a moron.”_

_They smirked._

_“And then I saw the way you looked after your friends; how you were prepared to slice through your own ankles to save the people you cared about most, there wasn’t a selfish bone inside you. After that I wanted to get to know you more which involved sneaking up to the crow’s nest to ‘help’ you on lookout and other such painfully obvious tactics.”_

_Zoro’s smile grew even wider._

_“I remember your head coming to rest on my shoulder after you’d fallen asleep against me under the stars, that’s when I first knew that you were the one. And yes we bicker and we may have been known to fight a little…”_

_“A little?” Usopp questioned from the crowd._

_Sanji chuckled._

_“Okay a lot; but my love for you only grew. Little things like how you stumble into the kitchen half asleep in the mornings and wrap your arms around me with a kiss, or how you’re always there for me whenever my anorexia flairs and I feel like I never want to eat anything ever again, I could cry at how much that patience you have in those moments means to me. One day I’ll finally be able to properly put it into words, but for now I just want to be able to call you my husband you damn mosshead.”_

_Zoro broke with that nickname as he wiped away the tears forming in his eyes._

_“Shitty cook.”_

_He smirked._

_Luffy grinned._

_“Zoro, repeat after me.” He paused. “I Roronoa Zoro.”_

_“I Roronoa Zoro.”_

_“Swear to the seas which guide us.”_

_“Swear to the seas which guide us.”_

_“To love and cherish Sanji as my eternal crewmate and husband until the day we return to the ocean in which we will conquer.”_

_“To love and cherish Sanji as my eternal crewmate and husband until the day we return to the ocean in which we will conquer.”_

_Sanji’s vision was truly blurred at this point._

_“Sanji?”_

_“Yes.” He sniffled._

_“I Sanji.”_

_“I Sanji.”_

_“Swear to the seas which guide us.”_

_“Swear to the seas which guide us.”_

_“To love and cherish Roronoa Zoro as my eternal crewmate and husband until the day we return to the ocean in which we will conquer.”_

_“To love and cherish Roronoa Zoro as my eternal crewmate and husband until the day we return to the ocean in which we will conquer.”_

_“I take too his name and vow to treasure it with all my heart.”_

_“I take too his name…”_

_Zoro offered a soft, tearful smile as he leant in close and pressed their foreheads together in encouragement._

_“…and vow to treasure it with all my heart.”_

_Luffy even had tears trickling down his cheeks._

_“With my rights as your Captain I now pronounce you soulmates of the seas and proudly present to your fellow crewmates, Mr. Roronoa Zoro and Mr. Roronoa Sanji.”_

_“HOORAYYYYYYYYYY!”_

* * *

Zoro was tearful just thinking about it.

“Are you gonna’ cry again?” Luffy teased with a giggle.

“No I’m not gonna’ cry again!”

“Things were a lot simpler back then, huh?”

“Not really.” Zoro smirked. “But it was just before everything went to crap.”

“You never did tell me how you and Sanji ended up together; I thought everyone got thrown all over the place at random.”

* * *

_Sanji’s gaze still hadn’t moved from the spot where his husband once stood._

_“Z-… zoro.”_

_“SANJI YOU NEED TO RUN!”_

_Growling the cook pushed himself to his feet._

_Luffy could only watch as the robot thing swung for him._

_“SANJI!”_

_The blonde closed his eyes._

_And then…_

_He was gone._

* * *

“Well mine made sense in the end, but Sanji’s was specific.”

* * *

_“I think he uses subconscious thoughts when his targets don't give him a verbal answer.”_

_“No I gave him an answer; actually I don’t think I could have made it any clearer for him.”_

_Zoro furrowed an eyebrow as he looked to his husband._

_“I thought about you.”_

_The swordsman was still for a few seconds. Wordlessly he leant forward and collected his husband in his arms holding him tight._

_“You stupid sentimental bastard.”_

_Sanji smirked._

_“I love you too, mosshead.”_

* * *

“Awwwwwwww!” Luffy exclaimed. “So how did you make Mihawk to agree to train you in the first place, he doesn’t seem like the kinda’ guy who would wanna’ help you?”

Zoro scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“I begged.”

* * *

_Zoro had regained consciousness painfully to find himself inside some kind of castle. The stupid ghost girl was there too which made him want to tear his hair out but the second she mentioned ‘that other straw hat guy’ his eyes had widened._

_“Hey wait, you shouldn’t be out of bed!”_

_But he didn’t care, practically sprinting across the room to the figure lying on the bay window seat._

_His lip shook before his legs gave way beneath him, his strength well and truly used up as he leant over the body of his husband._

_The next thing he knew one of pink-hair’s ghosts was heading straight for him and then all went black once again._

_Returning to the land of the living somehow proved even more painful the second time as if that was even possible._

_“Will you actually listen to me this time?! You have really, **really** bad injuries so lie the hell down and stay there, I’ve moved your damn boyfriend into the same bed now chill out and stop reopening your wounds I’m tired and my fingers hurt from stitching!”_

_Same bed._

_Cracking open an eye revealed the truth to the ghost girl’s words._

_“Is… is he okay?” His hoarse tone asked._

_“His leg’s broken, so's his shoulder, I set both of them but I’m not a doctor and I don’t have anything to cast them, we’re just going to have to hope they heal okay on their own. If he doesn’t move around he should be okay but considering he’s married to you I can only presume that isn’t going to happen.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?!”_

_“Well you haven’t exactly been the easiest patient either!” She shouted. “You shouldn’t be out of bed’ and then you just waltz up and run a damn marathon to go and see blondie! You’re heavy you know, I had to drag you back after your stupid ass passed out again!”_

_Zoro looked over his husband’s injuries before exhaling._

_“There’s really nothing we can use to cast them?” His voice was softer._

_Ghost girl sighed._

_“I suppose I could go and see what I can find, my search hasn’t exactly been fruitful so far but there must be something we could use to improvise.”_

_Zoro offered a nod._

_“Thank you.”_

_She rolled her eyes._

_“It’s a bit late for that.”_

_“Honestly, I really appreciate you looking after Sanji while I was, you know…”_

_“Bleeding to death?” Ghost girl offered._

_“Yeah that.”_

_“It’s fine, I didn’t have anything else to do around here.” She walked off towards the door. “Don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone okay, I know it’s hard but I’m sure you can manage…”_

_Zoro growled but ultimately didn’t rise to it._

* * *

_“You’re a terrible host, we’re your guests!” Ghost girl sulked._

_“I never invited you; the three of you just showed up out the blue.” He heard Mihawk reply before he pushed open the door._

_Even such a small act which would typically require a pitiful amount of strength still left him breathless. Using his swords to keep himself upright he continued inside the room._

_“You’re injured; you should not be out of bed…” Mihawk stated firmly._

_“Give it a rest already, you can barely even walk!”_

_“Why are you in such a hurry?”_

_Breathing heavily he death gripped his swords, almost bent double._

_“My… my husband needs medical care that you don’t have here, and our Captain… we can’t go anywhere until Sanji is healed but we need to find him.” His head felt so dizzy. “All this time and I never even knew the war was happening, but Luffy’s alright, are you sure? Where is he now? Can’t you tell me anything else?!”_

_“Alas that is all I know.”_

_Zoro grit his teeth._

_“Fine… then I’ll leave you alone.”_

_His swords were once again a crutch as he seemed to lean heavier on them with every step._

_“Hey stupid, you’re never gonna’ make it to the shore without those baboon things attacking you and even if you do how the hell are you gonna’ cross the sea?!” Ghost girl shouted after him._

_“If you want a boat…”_

_He paused where he stood._

_“Circle around the castle, West side.”_

_“Thank you for that.”_

* * *

_Slowly pushing open the door to the room he and Sanji had been sharing since their arrival at creepy castle land he was damn near a puddle on the floor by time he reached the chair by the bed._

_Propping his swords up against the wall he leant forward to rest his arms against the mattress, reaching across to gently stroke a finger down his husband’s cheek._

_“Come on curly brows, it’s time for your meds.”_

_A groan followed before Sanji’s eyes came to meet his own half-lidded from pain._

_“Z-zoro…”_

_He smiled, pushing himself up using the mattress to press a soft kiss to his husband’s lips._

_Sanji furrowed an eyebrow as he looked him over._

_“You tried to fight them again, didn’t you?”_

_Zoro returned to his seat trying to hide a wince as he did so._

_“I need to get off this island.”_

_“You heard what Mihawk said, everything will heal on its own naturally.” His husband attempted, importantly missing out another part of the statement._

_“He also said it would be vastly more painful to the point where you could potentially go into shock; I refuse for that to be an option.”_

_Sanji took his hand and squeezed it._

_“You’re barely able to stand, I saw you leave earlier when you weren’t looking, without those swords you wouldn’t even be able to stay on your feet. You’re barely healed from Thriller Bark never mind that fight against the Marines guy and the Kuma’s, I know you think this is for your pride and that you have to make up for what happened at Sabaody by becoming stronger, but-”_

_“I’m not weak!” Zoro growled before regretting the sharpness and volume of his tone the second he did. “I’m sorry.”_

_But his husband only offered a soft smile._

_“Come here.”_

_Zoro used the bedframe to walk around to his own side of the bed before carefully climbing in beside Sanji. The cook gathered him close guiding his head to rest against his chest as he stroked a hand through his ‘mossy’ hair._

_“Did Mihawk say anything else about Luffy?”_

_“No.”_

_His husband sighed._

_Zoro looked up at him._

_“Don’t think like that; none of this is because of you. Even if you weren’t injured we never would have made it to the war in time regardless, please believe me when I say that.”_

_“You’re busting your ass nearly killing yourself day in day out while I’m just stuck here.”_

_“You would do the same for me.”_

_Sanji smiled._

_“Of course I would, but that doesn’t mean I like it; please be careful, I don’t even want to imagine losing you.”_

_Zoro stilled at the words, the admission pulling at his heart before he took his husband’s hand and pressed a kiss to it._

_“I’d never let that happen.”_

* * *

“Oh yeah, Sanji told me about this once! This is the thing with the monkeys that learnt all your moves isn’t it?” Luffy chuckled.

“It’s not funny!”

* * *

_Sanji had awoken to an empty room._

_His memory had been in a pretty constant state of fog thanks to the pain and whatever meds Zoro had managed to find for him since they’d ended up wherever the hell they’d ended up. It honestly felt as if he’d been asleep for weeks even though it had probably only been one at most, his life revolved around resting and eating whatever Zoro was capable of cooking with the limited amount of food that douchebag Mihawk permitted him to use._

_He’d discovered early on that his husband had been skipping meals to bump up his own portion sizes but Sanji had put a stop to it the second he found out. One of them was lying in bed unable to move thanks to a broken leg and the other was determined to find a path through a wave of sword-wielding baboons to try and find a way off the island, which one of the two sounded like they needed to eat more?_

_Looking at the clock his eyes widened in concern._

_Zoro should be back by now._

_Actually he should have been back hours ago._

_Overcome with worry he knew he needed to investigate. Pushing himself upright was a challenge in itself but manoeuvring his way over to the wall without putting any pressure on his broken leg was damn near impossible. By time he’d made it to the hall where he knew Mihawk would be he was ready to collapse._

_Pink hair and Mihawk looked horrified at the sight of him and most surprisingly the World’s Greatest Asshole actually rose from where he’d been sat and rushed over to take his weight._

_“I can manage!” He protested._

_“No you can’t now sit.”_

_Sanji was pressed down into the previously vacated chair by the table._

_“I swear the two of you are perfect for each other, why must you both be so careless about your own wellbeing?”_

_“I think that’s a part of being a Straw Hat.” He retorted before moving on to more pressing matters. “Where’s Zoro, he should be back by now, right?”_

_“We were beginning to wonder the same thing ourselves I admit.” But the asshole continued. “In any case, I don’t think he’ll die so easily.”_

_Pink hair huffed at that before running off clearly to go look for his idiot husband leaving him and Mihawk._

_“I’ve met you once before, correct?”_

_“Yeah, you decided to slice my husband in half on the deck of my Father’s restaurant. Was that really necessary?”_

_“He offered himself up as a forfeit for losing to me.”_

_Sanji scoffed._

_“You’re still an asshole who tried to kill him.”_

_“He lived to tell the tale.”_

_“ **Barely**!” He shouted._

_“‘Scars on the back are a swordsman’s shame’, his words not mine. Roronoa challenged me as the World’s Greatest Swordsman and I simply put him in his place, you should be thanking me, he’s stronger now because of it.”_

_Sanji growled._

_“The second my leg is fixed I’m gonna’ kick you so hard.”_

_Mihawk smirked before downing the last of his glass of wine and heading for the door._

_“Where the hell are you going?”_

_He grabbed his sword from the wall._

_“To find your foolish husband.”_

* * *

_When Mihawk returned ten minutes later without Zoro he was ready to burn the castle to the ground._

_“I said I would find him, which I did.”_

_“What is wrong with you?!”_

_“That was a cheap move!” Pink hair shouted as she entered with an almost unconscious swordsman draped over her back, his swords scraping along the stone floor behind him._

_“Zoro!”_

_His husband’s eyes widened in horror as they darted to him in a second._

_“How are you even in here, you shouldn’t be out of bed?”_

_Pink hair scoffed at the familiar words._

_“What were you thinking going out there again?” Sanji scorned. “You’re in no state.”_

_“I’m fine, I just…” The swordsman's breathing was awful as he released pink hair’s hold on himself and dropped to his knees, throwing his swords out at Mihawk’s feet and pressing his head to the ground as he bowed._

_Sanji’s eyes widened._

_“Zoro… what are you-”_

_“Please… will you train me as a swordsman?”_

_Mihawk’s expression hadn’t changed as he looked down upon Zoro._

_“You disappoint me, stand up. I can’t believe you would ask your enemy for instruction. Have you no shame?”_

_Sanji growled._

_“Zoro don’t do this…”_

_“Get out of here, this is pathetic. A pity perhaps but I overestimated your worth.”_

_“The hell do you know about-!”_

_“Sanji!” Zoro silenced. “Please… help me.”_

_“First of all, the baboons beat you, and after that you couldn’t even make it out to sea; I can’t help you, it’s hopeless.”_

_Sanji watched as blood dripped from his husband’s wounds to the floor._

_“They didn’t beat me.”_

_That caught Mihawk’s attention._

_“You’re the only one left to take down. But… I’m just not good enough to win against you the way I am now, anybody could see that.”_

_“I don’t follow; you still consider me your enemy yet here you are bowing down begging for my help. You wanted to kill me yet clearly your priorities have changed, right Roronoa?”_

_Zoro’s eyes rose to meet those of Mihawk’s._

_“It’s all to do with this cook, am I right? You mean to tell me you’re not only willing to throw away your pride but also your ambition to defeat me just for him?”_

_He noticed the smirk on Zoro’s face._

_“The fact that you even had to ask shows that you don’t know me at all. Sanji…” Zoro struggled for breath. “Sanji is everything to me; I would give up my dream of becoming the World’s Greatest Swordsman in a second for him.”_

_Mihawk filled a glass with wine before taking a hefty drink._

_“We’ll begin after you recover.”_

_The wonderment in his husband’s eyes was beautiful to see at those words but his expression changed back to its neutral state soon after._

_Mihawk noticed this too before rolling his eyes with an aggravated exhale._

_“And I’ll venture to find some medical supplies for Black Leg.”_

_Zoro pressed his forehead to the floor once again._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Get up! And take your damn husband with you. I’m sick of the sight of the pair of you, Perona will bring you the supplies once I’ve acquired them.”_

_Zoro slowly walked over to him._

_“Oh and by the way, Perona also bought you a newspaper this morning; I believe the front page might be of interest to the two of you.”_

* * *

Luffy was truly engaged in his story, clearly hanging on to every word.

“Woah, so cool! I never realised Sanji was hurt so bad, he came back so much stronger when we met up again.”

Zoro fiddled with his sword.

“Mihawk delivered on the medical supplies like he said he would and after that he recovered pretty quick. He left for a little while once his leg and shoulder were back to full strength. I’d managed to clear a path at that point so we had a way on and off the island. Sanji came and went but in the end he made acquaintances with Ivankov and decided to take on the 99 Masters of Newkama Kenpo.”

Luffy’s eyes lit up like stars.

“That sounds AWESOME!”

“In the end he learnt about… cooking, or something, I don’t really remember.”

“Zorrrrrrrro you’re terrible at telling stories…”

“Hey you really liked my last one! And anyway, you try listening to him when he’s throwing all these weird food terms at you; I was lost in like the first five minutes!”

Luffy chuckled once again.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“You can’t just giggle away to yourself and then say ‘nothing’.”

“It’s just; I don’t know why you’re even worried. You two were meant to be together and it’s just silly to think that something like this would ever mean the end. I’m sure you have a million more stories you can think of about the two of you. Sanji loves you so much it’s clear as day, he’s only doing this and pretending to be the person we met today because he cares about us and doesn’t want Big Mom or his awful family to hurt us.”

Zoro sighed.

Luffy turned to him with a soft expression.

“Why are you so worried he’s going to leave you?”

“Because it’s me…”

“Zoro…”

“I never deserved him in the first place; I already knew that, so to see him tell me to my face everything my head has been tormenting me with since I met him…”

He looked up to meet the gaze of his Captain.

“It makes it all real.”

Luffy reached out and gently took his hands.

“Sanji deserves you just as much as you deserve him, don’t let your stupid brain tell you otherwise.”

“Stupid brain?!”

He laughed.

“Thanks Luffy, I really appreciate it.”

Luffy once again flopped on his back with a happy exhale.

“You’re welcome!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh i love writing this fic, these two are just too precious


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a03 gave me a 404 error and double-posted the chapter so apologies about that.
> 
> this chapter (chapter 4) is the new chapter.
> 
> chapter 5 will be the last chapter :)

Two days later and nothing had changed except the hunger in their stomachs.

“So I married a Prince, huh; who’d have thought it? Always did find it a bit strange that he never used a surname.”

“I don’t think Sanji would like you calling him a Prince.” Luffy stated. “Something must have happened because kids don’t just get from the North Blue to the East Blue on their own.”

* * *

_Sat on a tree trunk beside the weird half-house Sanji was happily reading ‘The Tale of Noland the Liar’._

_“Finally found books you can read on your own, Zeff would be proud?”_

_“Eat a dick, mosshead.”_

_Zoro smirked._

_“Never thought I’d see you reading a children’s book though.”_

_“I used to read this when I was little.”_

_The swordsman took a seat on the ground a short distance away from the cook._

_“Are you really from the North Blue?”_

_“Yeah.”_

* * *

“No they don’t.”

Zoro’s eye widened, on his feet in seconds drawing Wado as he turned to stare down the threat.

A pink-haired girl stood a short distance away with a smile on her face.

"Well it's nice to meet you both."

A giggle followed before the purple fabric of her costume fluttered up into the shape of butterfly wings. She reached out a hand and blew a cloud of pink into their faces.

Zoro coughed.

_Fuck, what was in that gas?_

The world felt like it was spinning.

“Goodnight Captain Luffy; and don’t worry, I’m just borrowing your crewmate for a little while, I’ll send him back.”

“Wait… you…”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was overcome by the darkness.

* * *

Coming to, he groaned.

Flickering his good eye open he could vaguely make out he same shade of garish pink, his full vision returned un-blurred a few seconds later.

“Who the hell are you?”

The girl slowly turned to him.

“Vinsmoke Reiju, I’m Sanji’s older sister. I take it he’s never mentioned me?”

“I’ve only ever heard him speak the name Vinsmoke in his nightmares; does that answer your question?” He retorted. “Now where the hell is Sanji?”

“Preparing for his wedding.”

“Well he’s still married to me so I have a few things to say about that.”

“The same marriage where you received a ring from my brother that you threw at him a few days ago, correct?”

Zoro winced in regret for his emotion driven actions wishing he could take it all back.

“He kept it you know?”

He nodded.

“Yes, I know.”

“So tell me, why the hell would I ever let you anywhere near my little brother?”

Taken aback he scoffed.

“Excuse me?!”

“Sanji was precious to our Mother and therefore as her daughter and Sanji’s older sister I won’t see him treated poorly by people he believes care about him.”

“Don’t pretend like you give a crap. The shitty cook never even alluded to being royalty, and I didn't know he had siblings until you showed up, that gives me all the information I need about why he ended up over with Zeff.”

The pink-haired girl shook her head.

“No.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You couldn’t even comprehend what Sanji went through back home; you think you can, but no, you can’t.” She took a breath. “It all started when our Mother became pregnant…”

* * *

By time Reiju had finished he was shaking.

_Sanji…_

“So you see? My brother came back here knowing fine well what would happen. He did it for you, for your crew, so don’t you dare act like you’re better than him or that he’s a traitor!”

The door clunked open behind them, both of them turning in an instant.

“Pudding-chan.”

Zoro furrowed an eyebrow.

_The chick Sanji was supposed to marry?_

A malicious smile painted her face as she quietly clicked the door closed behind her.

“Oh how perfect, my plan just got even better.”

His haki flared before-

“Gah!”

Reiju cried out, blood trickling from a bullet hole in her leg.

He shouted through gritted teeth, already at a level of anger he didn’t think possible after hearing about the torture his husband went through as a child at the hands of those who were supposed to care for him.

“Why you!”

“Hold it.” The girl grinned. “One more step and this next bullet goes right between her eyes. Now, be two good little ones and follow me please, we have somewhere we need to be.”

* * *

Zoro had allowed himself to be marched to a small house not too far from the castle. Reiju was sagging a little from bloodloss but was still hanging onto consciousness.

“Are you at least going to treat her?”

“Quiet!”

With a shove he was forced into one of the chairs, some kind of hard goo encircling his arms and ankles to keep him in place seconds later.

“Now just sit tight.”

Zoro smirked.

“Do you really think this is going to hold me?”

Pudding giggled.

“What’s so funny?”

But she only broke out into heavier laughter.

“That blonde, also known as my future husband, did you know that my Mom put some handcuffs on him. They’re the finest gold, which is a shame considering they’ve been tainted by being thrown on such a disgusting, filthy pirate, but oh well. Anyway, there’s something you should know about them. Sanji loves to cook, right? His hands are his pride and joy, the way he cooks for you all, and cooking is his life, so imagine if he were to lose them?”

Zoro’s eye widened.

“Well if you don’t behave like a good boy then I’ll have my Mother trigger the explosives inside them.”

Horrified he found himself speechless.

“Oh but Mr. Swordsman you should have seen him, he was so pathetic. He pulled me close and squeaked out the words, ‘you are my salvation, let’s get married’. Have you ever heard such a miserable proposal?! Oh it was so funny! Who in their right mind would get married to such a disgraceful failure like that?”

* * *

Sanji dug his hand into his pocket to find his lighter but instead…

Drenched through from the rain, tears streaming down his cheeks he stared at the ring in his hand, a sob escaping his throat.

_‘Who in their right mind would get married to a disgraceful failure like that?’_

The images of Zoro throwing the ring at him flooded back as he slumped down the wall, his legs giving way beneath him.

“I mean at least bring me a proper prince!”

_‘You’re my biggest failure.’_

“I know, how about I help you out? So you and that excuse for a man broke up, right, that’s why I saw him sobbing over that ugly ring the other day? Why don’t I take away all those memories for you so you never have to remember him ever again?”

Gagging, he threw up the contents of his stomach right there. Unable to hear anymore he dropped the flowers and sprinted off towards the castle.

* * *

“YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” Zoro bellowed. “And if any of you have touched as much as a hair on Sanji then I’ll kill every last one of you, do you hear me?!”

“Fine.”

The goo receded.

“Go… if you think he still loves you.”

He stood up from the chair and grabbed his swords.

“Your blonde is all ready to marry me; you’re now nothing more than an afterthought.”

Zoro drew Wado.

“Release Reiju.”

“No.”

He turned to the Vinsmoke sister with a furrowed brow.

“What?”

“I’ll be fine, she can’t kill me, not yet anyway, now go… go find your crew and save Sanji, he needs you to be there for him, only you can do that.”

“Reiju…”

“Go!”

Returning the blade to its scabbard he took a breath before reluctantly running off.

* * *

Arriving at the battlefield he was met with corpses.

He quickly picked up the sound of harsh, scared pants in the distance.

Zoro gasped.

_Sanji._

The blonde looked terrified as he rushed around. What was he doing?

_He’s checking the bodies in case one of them is Luffy… Oh Sanji…_

His husband looked close to hyperventilating, chest heaving worryingly fast as he scrubbed a hand down his face.

“LUFFY!”

The desperation in his road brought a lump to his throat.

And then Sanji seemed to shock still, turning in seconds before sprinting off.

Zoro quickly followed, making sure to stay enough of a distance away that he would remain unnoticed.

By time he reached such a spot the cook had placed the basket he’d been carrying down in front of their Captain.

“It’s just another failure, isn’t it?”

_Sanji…_

But Luffy didn’t seem fazed by what he could only imagine the food looked like after it’s ordeal through the torrential rainstorm, chowing down the prepared meal ferociously.

“So good!”

The blonde shook his head.

“Don’t lie.”

Luffy, undeterred and once again fuelled up, shot to his feet with a celebratory ‘woo!’.

“You’ve eaten, now leave me, I told you, I’m not coming back to the crew, go find the others and never return to this place.”

“Sanji…”

His husband grit his teeth.

“I won’t tell you again, leave and-.”

The cook didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence.

‘CRASH!’

Zoro’s eyes widened as he was left staring at the cloud of dust rising from the destroyed tree. It took a few seconds before he was able to spot Sanji on his back, clearly having been punched by Luffy.

Their Captain growled almost animalistically.

Zoro struggled to look at his husband’s expression; he just looked so… resigned, so broken.

“You can hit me all you want, until thirteen-years-ago I knew nothing more than this, I know that this is who I am… I’m nothing more than an outlet for other people’s anger, and a failure. Hit me, punch me, hell throw me across this battlefield it won’t make a difference. I always knew this day would come, the day when those I love realised just how disposable I really am.”

Sanji winced as he pushed himself upright.

“I’m sorry… I should never have joined you, I put you all in danger the second I decided to accept your invitation, and now I’m going to be the reason my friends and the only man I would ever consider my Father are killed too. My nightmare has come true and I can’t escape it no matter how hard I try, but there’s still time; so please…” He begged. “…just leave me and run.”

“Shut up…”

“Luffy-.”

Their Captain’s breathing rose before…

“TELL ME HOW YOU REALLY FEEL!”

As he slowly approached he watched Sanji’s hand come to rest against his face as he broke down in tears.

“Luffy… I…”

His voice was small as hiccupping sobs tore from his throat.

“I WANT TO GO BACK TO SUNNY!”

Zoro’s own hand clamped over his mouth as he shook at those words.

“I want to cook for you all, I want to sail again… and I want my husband.”

That last part was barely audible through a sniffle but the swordsman still heard every word.

Continuing on he closed the last of the distance, his Captain noticing him first and cracking a smile.

“You still love him?” Luffy asked, aware that Sanji had still yet to notice his husband’s presence.

“I never stopped, I just… they knew. They knew I was married because they saw the wanted poster; they threatened to kill him if I didn’t go through with marrying Pudding.” His voice shook. “They wouldn’t have played fair, they’d have just shot him in the back or something and I’d never be able to forgive myself. I’d have nothing to live for, but even now I could have already lost him and that scares me more than anything.”

The cook’s head lowered even further.

“She’s going to kill all of you, Luffy. All this time I assumed that if I accepted the marriage it would save you and the others, but it turns out that was never on the cards to begin with. I thought I could just sacrifice myself and everything would be perfectly fine, but I was clearly too stupid to realise she was tricking me.”

The words stabbed at Zoro’s heart as he heard his husband so broken and willing to sacrifice it all for them. He should never have doubted his loyalty, or his love.

Luffy came to a kneel in front of Sanji.

“I think…” He began, his tone soft. “…that you’re one of the bravest, most selfless people I know.”

The cook allowed himself to be pulled forward, head coming to rest against their Captain’s chest.

“Why would you even want me back?”

“Because you’re nakama.”

Luffy glanced behind him.

“Zoro?”

Sanji’s eyes widened as they immediately shot up. Helped to his feet by their Captain, the cook slowly walked closer before stopping a short distance away from him. Sanji’s hand gripped his arm nervously as he was barely able to even look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again, and I know you probably don’t want me back on the crew and that’s fine I could… you can drop me off somewhere and I’ll just go. Or, or I could stay and I… I’ll just stay out of your way; I’ll never bother you again… I-.”

“Stop!”

Zoro regretted the outburst the second Sanji practically curled in on himself fearfully and defensively… as if he was going to be hit.

He felt sick even at the thought.

“Please just…” His voice was softer now as he shook his head. “Just listen.”

The cook nodded nervously.

“I would never want to see you leave the crew so don’t even talk about something like that. As Luffy said, you’re nakama… and you’re also my husband.”

Sanji’s eyes began to fill with tears once again.

And I don’t care about what happened, or what you did because I know that no one will have tortured themselves more about that more than you will have been for the past few days. It’s over. Right now, all I want… is my damn ring and to never let you go. No one can have you, you’re ours and none of us can achieve our dreams without you by our side so don’t you dare try and tell us you’re leaving ever again.”

Luffy grinned.

Zoro watched as Sanji slowly dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the two rings.

Their two rings.

He held them out on his palm.

The swordsman smiled before turning to their Captain.

“Hey, Luffy, do you still remember your script from the wedding?”

Luffy chuckled with a nod.

“Then once all this is over and we get you back to the Sunny, I’ll give you your ring back properly, okay?”

Sanji nodded.

“Okay.”

“Good, now come here.” Zoro pulled his husband closer and smashed their lips together desperately, the beautiful feeling lasting for a few minutes before they pulled away.

Taking his ring from the cook he slipped it on his finger before taking Sanji’s.

“I’ll look after this, just until we’re sure no one is going to take it from you.”

“Thank you.”

Zoro leant down, resting his head against his husband’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry; I never should have let them take you.”

“It’s not your fault, they had so many ways to bring me here that I couldn’t ignore, so many people I care about that they would have killed, including you, I would never have taken that risk, even if it meant staying or… or dying.”

“Sanji why… why would you do that?”

The blonde smirked although there was no humour behind his expression.

“My self-worth has never been that great, welcome to the result.”

“Your Mom knew you were amazing.”

Sanji gasped before his eyes filled with tears as he met his gaze desperately.

“Zoro…”

“Reiju told me everything… I know what you went through.”

The cook slumped.

“Then you know how weak I am.”

“That kid I heard about, he was the strongest person I’ve ever met, stronger than I ever could be.”

Sanji’s breath caught in his throat as wide eyes stared through him.

“He survived Germa and then the impossible before he got the chance to live. The Sanji I know would never just accept this bastard Judge’s demands, he would listen to that old geezer who adopted him and put trust in his nakama.”

Zoro grabbed his hand and offered it a squeeze, raising it to press a kiss to the spot his ring had been and would be once again.

“You’re not alone anymore, cook, so believe in us and let us help you.”

His husband’s lip shook.

“Zoro… Luffy… I can’t get the courage to run away. Once the wedding begins, I know… I can’t stop anything by myself. I don’t even consider those scum as my family, but even though I hate them… I can’t let them die.”

A soft smile came to their Captain’s face before he nodded.

“Well, that’s how you are.”

Sanji’s eyes widened.

Zoro smiled too.

“You got us, shitty cook.”

Luffy removed his straw hat and pressed it firmly to Sanji’s head with a smile.

“So let’s go crash a wedding!”


End file.
